legobattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Battle Wiki
132px-The pharaoh-king of the mummy warriors.png|Amset-Ra|link=Amset-Ra|linktext=Amset-Ra, the powerful owner of Amset-Ra's Fighting Pyramid Adv021.jpg|Pharaoh Hotep|link=Pharaoh Hotep|linktext=Pharaoh Hotep, the father of Amset-Ra, and an evil evil-doer! Invazible.jpg|Invizable|link=Invizable|linktext=Invizable, the current season champion 70808 Wyldstyle.png|Wyldstyle|link=Wyldstyle|linktext=Wyldstyle, the fancy-haired announcer! (Oh, and she won three battles) Ogel.gif|Ogel|link=Ogel|linktext=He used to be the referee, but Lord Ra doesn't like him. So he usually ends up in the cellars... Scarab.png|Scarab|link=Scarab|linktext=Scarab, Amset-Ra's favourite pet insect Welcome to Amset-Ra's Fighting Pyramid! I am Amset-Ra, and here you can vote in your favorite minifigures to battle it out in a special tournament. The voting rules are also there. (WARNING: Comedy!) Battles will be posted occasionally; at the moment there is no schedule. Once you arrive, you'll never want to leave! See the latest battle, Electrolyzer vs. Pohatu vs. Frenzy. See the season finale interviews with Invizable and Kai! It is recommended that new users visit the Terms of Use page. Disclaimer: Amset-Ra and all related characters belong to LEGO® and The LEGO Group.® Mace Windu, Ultron and all related characters are property of Disney®. Hypaxxus-5 and TC-17 are original characters based off of existing properties. All rights and a couple lefts are reserved. ARFP Sections *'Previous Battles:' Missed a battle? See it and all previous battles here! *'Fighter Rankings:' Are you into statistics? See the Fighter rankings here! *'Top 10 Pages:' Vote for your top 10 pages here. *'Promo Battles:' Before the first season, there were the promo battles. Read them here. Other Sections *'Café Clips:' Hungry for humor? Head on over to our café! *'Pyramid Stories:' Read up on events aroumd the Fighting Pyramid here. *'Time Travels:' Go back in time with the Time Travelers! *'Dr. Inferno's Interview Studio:' Interview Grill your favorite minifigures! *'Help Wanted:' Help out the wiki! *Also check out the User Blogs for funny stories on Ultra Agents, Mars Mission and Ninjago! *Surtatb2007 is writing Time Travels and the Ninjago Season 4 Parody on his User Blog. *BubbleBomber is writing the Not So Ultra Agents story on his user blog. *TheAnonymousA is writing Vehicle battles on his user blog. *Commandosaur is on a sabbatical from full-time battle writing. *The ETX Alien Infiltrator from Mars Mission can convert to walking mode. *BubbleBomber - Admin, Bureaucrat, Battle Writer, Owner, Manager, Everything Else *Commandosaur - Admin, Manager, Fighter Page Manager, Battle Writer, Café Clip Writer, Theme Music Composer *Surtatb2007 - Battle Writer, Café Clip Writer, Pyramid Story Writer, Time Travel Writer If you would like a position here, just ask me on my message board. *Akamichi - Founder, Admin, Bureaucrat, Sysop, Administrator, Does Little Updates/Edits Every Now & Then *Bob Bricks - Sysop, Friend of Founder, Administrator, Bureaucrat If your username does not appear in an open-ended poll, you have permission to add it along with your vote. Who do you think will win the next fight: Grundalychus, Tee-Vee or Frenzy? *'Punctuation Penguin:' *'Commandosaur: '''They all have a perfectly good chance. Music, Enlightenment and Chaos? You just can't compare those three. I'm going with Frenzy. He's surprised us thus far. *'Surtatb2007''' *'ArcticSeahorse:' *'TheAnonymousA: ' Who is your favourite Pyramid Staff member right now? * BubbleBomber: Invizable and Tee-Vee! (@PP: I said Tee-Vee!) * Punctuation Penguin: Invizable! (I wonder who'll say Tee-Vee) * Commandosaur: Dr. Inferno and Pythor (Tee-Vee's a given) * Surtatb2007: Dr. Inferno * ArcitcSeahorse: * TheAnonymousA: '''Tee-Vee! '''QUIZ: When was Aqua Raiders released? (Correct answers are rewarded 2 points; deadline is October 4) *Commandosaur: 2007? *Punctuation Penguin: *Surtatb2007: 2007! *ArcticSeahorse: *TheAnonymousA: ANSWER TO LAST WEEK'S QUIZ: How many human members of the Alpha Team are there? The answer is 9. They are Dash Justice, Charge, Radia, Crunch, Flex, Cam Attaway, Arrow, Diamond Tooth, and Zed. Commandosaur and Punctuation Penguin guessed correctly, so they get two points each. #Punctuation Penguin: 12 #Commandosaur: 11 #Surtatb2007: 8 #ArcticSeahorse: 0 #Akamichi: 0 #Commandosaur: 12 #Surtatb2007: 7 #BubbleBomber: 4 #Punctuation Penguin: 2 #ArcticSeahorse: 2 Latest activity Category:Documentation